Rivals of the Game
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: If you were given the chance to learn the past you don't know of, or the secrets of an amazing place that would stun you to the end of the universe, would you take it? In a world full of nothing, but the few glitches that don't react, you could take that chance, to add on to it, or you could just suffer the consequences instead. Now what was that game called again? [Game Au-ish(?)]
**If you are wondering if you should read the original, then DON't! Seriously don't. I mean, if you really want to, you can read this chapter, and read the other first chapter to see the difference, and go on ahead if you want to get an idea of what's suppose to happen. JSYK, I'm not changing a lot, except for the fact that in the original, the game was such a rip off. But, no point talking about that now, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Let me think. No. No. Oh! And no. I don't own the fabulous Hunter X Hunter, created by Togashi-sensei. (YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN LYING ABOUT COMING BACK THIS YEAR!) Ahem ~ and congrats also to the dub coming out this year, as well. *cough* well maybe just only *cough* I only own who's going to mess up people's lives, and that Hikari guy that's suppose to show up. (not this chap. though)**

* * *

 **◎Rivals of the Game◎**

 **◎Chapter I◎**

 **◎EnemyXGameXStart◎**

 _Press Start to Begin_

Those humanized voices. Were they always the same? All of them sounded like robots, those weird thing-a-majigs with high technology used to program them.

Characters are programmed just normally, so why were those humanized voices for CPU's so...roboty?

... _Adding character_

More importantly, why was she programmed differently?

She was so human. So unpixelized. So...

 _Press A to begin Level 1_

So...

* * *

"Dead. Time for fuuun!" In a sing-song voice, she hummed, amused, tapping the keys on the blue board. "But...who deserves the first treatment?" she distinctively mused happily. "Ahh, the first victim. Maybe Player 1 deserves to come inside first. Games are fun," unscornfully she toned. "Hm, Player 2 deserves the first Treatment, heh."

Rapidly, after fiddling with the blue board, as well as patiently and focused on the screen, she pushed a indigo blue outlined rectangle. Mumbling the words she typed, her fingers smacked a bunch of smaller indigo blue squares, typing in the words, "P1 Begin. Send to the Forbidden Valley. Time Laspe: Five Minutes-P2 Begin. Send to Whisfill Creek-Order: Blank Eyes."

"Tough luck for those two. Now it's my turn to play." In a swish of a sound, she disinegrated, and tiny sparkling particles flew through the creases of the door. The screen went blank, and disappeared as if it blew up with an invisible fire surrounding it, leaving traces of bitter light from the keyhole, barely filling a few millimeters of the pitch black room.

* * *

"3...2...1...Go!" The screen announced in bold white numbers and words.

A finger pushed down on the left joystick and the 2D character moved forward onto stone ground near a skyblue, thin river. Over it went, a bridge made entirely of brownish-grey stone, and a small town appeared.

"Hey, Killua, where are you right now?" Brown eyes laid on the right side of the screen and the character on the sceen moved as if it were lost.

Blue eyes glared at the right side of the screen. "Head for the tower, go up to the second floor, cross the bridge across the lake and find a field once you get put of the second tower," player one explained.

As told, player two moved the joystick, as well as pressing some buttons, and ended up at a grassy field full of pixelized flowers and some butternut trees. "Now what?"

"Turn left and follow the dirt path until you find a small stone bridge. Find me inside the first town. I'll be inside Item Shop 108."

As player two's character reached the town, he searched for 108. 108. 108...Ah! 108.

"Found you!"

* * *

Brown hair fell onto purple fabric. Blue eyes watched dangling metal, ringing. "Settings!" the figure's voice commanded. "Camera Mode. Bring me the two I chose." A screen popped up and two people were revealed. "Player One," she began with a more serious expression, but then a smirk appeared. "...Game Start."

* * *

An icon popped up onto the left side of the screen. _You have recieved a message,_ it said.

"Hm, it's not common for me to get a message from another player," player one stated. He clicked the black rectangle and a much larger rectangle appeared, revealing a short message:

 _From Anonymous:_

 _Hello, sorry for not stating my name, but I'd like to keep it a secret. I heard about the number of times you've completed this game amd I was wondering if you could help me with something. I hope this is enough: 800 Points._

Eyes widened at the number. There was an eight, not only that, he noticed more importantly the two zeros. 800! Wow! he would think. It wasn't usual for someone to give him money, but this was over exagerrating.

He continued to read:

 _If you accept this deal, meet me at the abandoned Willow Spryte in the next half hour. I also have some Wish Tools to give you too._

 _Do you accept?_

 _Yes or No_

'Yes obviously!' he would say out loud, but the anonymous guy, or girl if it was, wasn't there. He accepted, the points were added, and just ten seconds later, a notification showed up. Another message from anonymous?

 _P.S. I'll see you on the other side._

He could barely finish reading it before a wave of pain hit his hands. Immediately his nen activated.

...and his vision went blank.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened to the sight of blue lights in all sorts of sizes and shapes. There was no exact explanation to this, nor for the familiarization of the voice, "I've been waiting for your arrival. My name is undetermined."

 _"Wh-where am I? Wh-who's this speaking?"_

It was utterly planned out.

He struggled. An assassin...struggling? That couldn't of been right.

He heard a snicker flowing throughout the empty spaces. "No need to struggle. If you're wondering, I've binded some chains to your arms...made entirely out of nen. There's no escape unless I free you myself."

"What's the point in all this anyway?" the chained prisoner momentarily voiced out calmly as the voice said nothing. As for some normal person who would freak out at this moment, he glared evilly at the smirk of the speaker. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, me, no. Your question is far too unanswerable. Let's redo it and change it up a bit: Who are you? And yes, I do know the answer to that, young Zoldyck."

He frowned darkly and his arms tried harder to break the metallic jailing, but nothing, of course, wouldn't budge. Come on.

"Yeah. Of course. Everybody know who I am. So?"

He noticed dirt brown hair wave around like it was waving goodbye, and the faintly blue eyes that were darker from the dullness of the room, softly close and open back up again.

"Maybe that's true. But maybe the reason I chose you only one or two knows of, hmm." It was obviously a girl now, a sneering one of course. The evil type. The type that liked picking on ants...Ants? That wasn't right. Was she really that strong against him? "You seem very oblivious. Well, I guess I'll tell you who I am. At least after I take back that 800 points." Eyes barely widened.

"Che." _"I knew I shouldn't have accepted this, but I wasn't expecting this to happen, whatever is going on,"_ the teen regretted.

"Well, now that you know who anonymous is, I must tell you what I need help with." In a less cheerful tone, she murmured the words, "Find your way petty brat," and then voiced louder, "Welcome to Kibo Island...Game Start."

And within one second a glowing texture hit his eyes and his vision went blank again.

* * *

"The game of torture has now begun!" Blue eyes shot a glimpse at the crow colored ceiling, musing the words, "How long until I should go inside? Ten minutes seem great! Ah, why didn't I think of this before?" She laughed to no one, but if you were a hundred yards away, you could still hear it, until it went away.

 _Blank eyes in 10...9...8..._

"Hmm," she turned her face towards the screen, it counting down, already at six. "The time has come..." she smirked once again waiting for the three to appear. "3...2...1...Begin."

 _ **Rivals of the Game ~ Arc 1**_

Gon sat on his knees as he put the controller down. The second before he'd looked to his left. No one.

He'd remembered Killua sitting right next to him, holding the other controller, and suddenly he didn't hear any noise coming from the room.

He blinked twice to check if he was just dozing off or something, but no.

"Eh? Killua." He looked to his right, then behind, and the ceiling (just in case). Nothing.

This was not normal, obviously to him. He got up and checked every single place he could think of: the closest, bathroom, the beds, on the sides and underneath, and even the hallway. Nothing.

What in the world was going on? He didn't know except for the fact he was stranded inside the room.

 _"This isn't right,"_ he first thought, picking up his phone. Dialing a number, he waited as it rang.

 _Riiiing!_

Gon's eyes popped open more. He faced the desk behind him and saw that the phone was sitting right there, ringing.

Something was definitely wrong or Killua just forgot to grab his cell phone on the way out.

And that wasn't normal for him to do.

* * *

Breezes hit light fresh grass. The wind whistled. Leaves flew in flocks. Water poured past rocks and dirt.

And then eyes opened up.

A dodger blue sky and azure puffy clouds was what he initially observed first. "What the..." in bewilderment he mouthed. "What just happened?"

He lifted his hand and found that it looked like a normal ordinary albino colored hand like he always had. Even touching his face seemed way to vivid. He couldn't have possibly have been in...

 _"Wait a minute."_ The white haired teen imagined a dark room with a set of blue eyes looking straight at him, and a smirk. "I can't possibly be in..." he tried denying, but there was no other reason why he would suddenly disappear from the room he'd just been in. "Don't tell me. I'm gonna have to tell Gon, especially if it really is. But how?" He pondered for a few minutes until the answer came to him. "Settings."

A blue indigo and sky blue screen popped up before his eyes could finish blinking.

He scrolled through the list until he found a button that told him the word, "Contact."

 _Please write down the name of the player, then begin your message._

* * *

 _Bliing!_

Checking under the bed one last time, Gon's head raised. A notification popped up on his side of the television. _You have received mail. Closing in fifteen seconds. Fourteen...Thirteen..._

He ignored what the notification was saying and quickly grabbed his controller and clicked on a link.

A white rectangular box opened, similar to the shape of an envelope.

On the top left corner, sat the words 'From Killua.'

And he knew automaically that he should read it.

Italicized, the message had been:

 _Hey, Gon. You're probably wondering where I went, and don't be too surprised to hear this, but I've found a way to get inside the game. I know it sounds crazy, especially since it isn't like Greed Island where you can't play with a controller, but it's true._

 _I only have one problem. I have no idea how to get out since I don't recognize the place I'm in right now, so I'm going to need you to use Ren around your hands to enter. I'll start looking for you so we can figure out how to leave._

The message had ended there with nothing more. Gon understood completely, and believed it at least, to activate his nen and focus Ren around his hands as he gripped the controller tighter so he wouldn't lose grip at the wrong second.

In only three more seconds had his eyes went blank and he disappeared from the room, leaving the place stranded for...well, however long it would take them.

* * *

Instead of just sitting around (or standing if chosen) waiting for Gon to enter, Killua used his only option of what he could do to leave this place.

Breaking the barrier because there was something blocking the outer edge.

He wasn't too far from a small chocolate brown bridge connecting two cliffs (in which if you fell off, you'd most likely just commit suicide) that lead directly to the barrier.

It didn't take so long until he found a sky blue, sort of watery looking texture, since it looked like things were moving around, which had been the barrier that lined up with an indigo blue base board that probably held together the actual barrier.

It looked simple and there definitely was a simple plan: Punch it hard enough that it will shatter to pieces.

It wasn't like his arms and hands were just flesh and weak. Breaking something down shouldn't have been too much of a problem.

He striked, punching the barrier as hard as he could. Nothing. No budge. No crack. Not even a quiet bumpy sound that would pretty much tell him it was working. Just nothing.

Great. Just great.

"Maybe if I..." Suggesting to himself, he punch a second time. Again nothing. Another punch. Nothing.

It took him another four ounches to realize nothing was going to happen. Even with nen, it wouldn't do anything. It was as if it was made of layers, many layers that each have their levels of hardness and none would break to reach the core for it to be completely destroyed.

The ex-assassin sighed out of disappointment. Even though it was worth a try, it still would have been better if it actually worked, but it didn't.

Since that had been his only option at the moment, he walked over to his orignal spot, where he thought he remembered appearing at and sat and waited.

And hopefully something would come to mind while he waited.

* * *

Breezes blowed against rocks and the wind whistled. Or at least it sounded like it. Water rushed in a stream, and tiny white spects flew right past thin air, or at least he assumed from feeling stuff like that.

There was a bitter smell to the air and a soft feeling of the grass. Not only that he could hear the noises of the objects by him, only...where were they?

Everything he saw was what you could describe, as a blend of colors mixed together to create a blurry looking texture.

"Huh? What is this place?" His back raised and then he regained to his feet, erect in position.

The last thing he'd remembered was the T.V. right in front of him. The only other thing was that he entered the game, but this wasn't expected.

 _"Why is everything so blurry?"_ He immediately thought. _"What's going on? Is this really what the inside looks like? I'd imagined it more clear."_

Oblivious to his surroundings, or really, everything, he took a step forward.

 _Follow my voice. I have a plan on helping you return to the real world,_ strangely, _it,_ said softly. It'd been coming from the way he was facing, and it somehow was hypnotizing him because he ambulated forward approaching it.

 _Come closer_ , it grew louder, so he must've been close. _Your almost there. Hurry!_

Unknown to what was ahead, the grass was patted by his foot one last time, until...

"Waah!" He fell foward and his left foot stayed there enough before he feel completely off, so a hand could grab his shoulder and he was pulled back up to flat surface.

"What're you doing, Gon? You were just about to fall off of the cliff."

Recognizing the voice, only not knowing exactly where it was coming from, he turned to behind. He saw blurry blue and black circles to know he was facing the right way. "Killua," he assumed, calling out. "Is that you?"

The figure seemed to face palm by the sound. "Don't be stupid. Your looking right at my face. How could it not be me?" He also seemed to cross his arms by the way pale oval-ish sticks were put together.

"I have no idea what you look like right now," Gon admitted, leaving the figure confused.

"What's going on with you? You'r-...wait how many fingers am I holding up?" The figure's hand raised.

Bewildered at the look of it, he shook his head. "You don't even have any fingers. At least it looks like it."

It didn't take long for the figure, or in better terms, Killua, since it really was him, to figure out the problem. "Whatever happened while you crossed the barrier, it most likely caused you to become blind."

"Eh?"

"You acted like it and I can tell that's what it is, but I have no idea how to change your eyes back to normal. I'm not familiar with this place," Killua explained as he pulled Gon by his arm to direct him.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you beat this game three times already."

"Four." He stopped and let go. "But that's not what I'm saying. When I entered on accident, or I think I was forced to, I met someone that told me the name of this place. And I'm positive that I've never heard of this name before. Kibo Island."

"Kibo Island?"

"It's suppose to mean Wish Island, and by wish, this is definitely part of the game."

"Then what's this place?" Gon questioned in his own bewilderment.

"By my guess, Kibo Island is a secret stage that only nen users can enter, just like how Greed Island was like. A place I don't know how to get through."

And in the distance, a voice laughed, unheard. "Welcome to my game." And the smirked only grew wider.

* * *

 **Hmm, I don't know how well I did this first chapter, but please tell me your thoughts on how you think I did. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy what's coming up next.**


End file.
